


Life In A Guilded Cage

by Elphaba_Fiyerobert



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), xmen - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphaba_Fiyerobert/pseuds/Elphaba_Fiyerobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the 2012 Avengers film, Loki has been taken back to Asgard to pay for his crimes. Loki is miserable, trapped and lonely, until aid comes from an unlikely source... His own Brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life in a Gilded Cage

Chapter One

Loki was bored, today was the same as every other day since he had returned to Asgard. For his crimes against his father, the Earth and for trying to destroy Yoganhime most would have been banished. Stripped of their powers, and cast out of the realms to live as mortals. However in Loki's case, they had been concerned that even as a mortal he could cause far too many troubles for everyone involved.

So he had been placed in a dull little Asgardian cell for the rest of his days, or when father felt he had learned his lesson. He had a comfortable bed, desk, table, a pile of books and many other home comforts. The King's adopted son wanted for nothing, bar his freedom and companionship. He wasn't allowed visitors, the time was meant to be spent in solitude so he could think on what he had done. Reading stuffy books about the past, to learn how to be a better King, although he knew he never would be. That honour would always be his wretched brothers!

In truth for months, even years perhaps, time had grown so meaningless here, he had tried to escape these four walls. Tried be spelling the maidens who brought him food, the guards who checked on him now and then, even picking the lock with magic. Every time he had been caught and returned to his cell within minutes.

For all his youthful energy and sneaky nature, Loki had started to despair that he would never escape from here. Never take his rightful place as Ruler of Asgard. He sat on the bed flicking through some musty old tome about the kings of old, when he heard a noise in the corridor. "Come to gloat, my brother?" he asked sensing the other man's presence.

Thor stepped into sight, "How are you, my brother?" He took in the cell and its contents to make sure that Loki wasn't missing out on any of the comforts that he deserved during his imprisonment. He wouldn't have his own family wanting for anything. He'd hated Loki for a long time after he had thought him dead, then missed him as you would a loved one. When he found him alive, he had vowed to himself he would be there for Loki no matter what, he couldn't lose him again!

Loki couldn't even meet his glaze, "As well as can be expected when you shove a God into a tiny little room with no day light."

"Can I get you anything? Some wine? More food?" Thor asked. He worried about his brother, even with everything that had happened, he loved his brother. He couldn't see him suffering, he even asked the gatekeeper to look in on the cell from time to time knowing his father would have him punished if he was to find them talking together. Today, he had risked a lot to see his brother in person.

"My freedom." Loki said softly.

"Oh my brother!" Thor exclaimed. This sullen, depressed man was not the happy, free spirited boy that he had grown up with. He didn't know how to help him now. "I asked our father to let you out, he wouldn't. He still thinks that you are dangerous to Asgard and the nine realms."

"And what do you think?" Loki asked, coming to the front of the cage."

"I think that the son of a king, is better then this." Thor commented.

"All I ever wanted to be was your equal, not the monster that parents warn their children about at night." Loki answered. He touched the blue bars of the cage, the all father had cast with the remains of the by frost. His skin turning back to the hugh of the frost giants. Icy blue with deep red sunken eyes, a monster from far beyond this place. "Father would never let me be part of this family. He would never allow me to be king. He stole me from my people, my own family. I will never know who I am, or where I came from. He stole my whole existence from me, and now he locks me in a cage and leaves me there to rot!"

Thor touched his brother's hand that was still resting on the bars. Pulling him back to a more natural skin tone, watching as the cool blue drained from his body. "Where would you go if you were free?" he asked, "Back to the frost giants?"

"They aren't my people now." Loki said sadly, "I know only Earth and the sacred lands here. I have no home anymore, no place in the world for me. Time moves on, and leaves me here trapped in stone."

"Our father is convinced if you leave here, you will make some dark bargain to cause chaos and throw the Nine realms into an eternity of troubles that it will never escape from." Thor said, fiddling nervously with the leather binding on the handle of his hammer. Trying to make a very difficult choice.

"Is that what you believe in your heart?" Loki asked.

"I believe whatever you have done, that you are still my brother, and I love you Loki, Odin's son. I wish things had been different between us." Thor answered, "I wish we had been true brothers in arms."

Loki flashed that dazzling smile for the first time in he didn't know how long. "I wish things had been different between us as well."

"And I am sorry for ever making you feel unworthy to be an Asgardian." Thor answered.

Loki found a tear coming to his eye as he heard the one thing he had always so desperately wanted to hear, the whole of his life. He gripped his brother's hand tightly. "Thank you." He said with true emotion in his voice. Not the faked pain that he used so much to control others, Thor's words had actually shocked him.

Thor released his brother's hand, drew back his hammer and touched it to the bars. "Step back little brother." He warned.

Loki hurried to obey, as the bars melted away in front of him. "Why?" he asked in surprise.

"Because you are my brother, don't let me down. Be the good, honest man I know you can be! The man who I grew up with!" Thor pleaded, "Prove our father wrong about you!"

"I promise that I won't, my dear brother. I will be the model of good behaveler!" Loki infused, beaming that smile again, his fingers crossed behind his back. For once betraying Thor actually didn't feel good, he wasn't used to that.

In the distance an alarm started chiming. "Run brother!" Thor shouted, turning to hold off the incoming.

"Father didn't allow you?" Loki asked.

"No, I did." Thor answered, "Now get out of here!"

Loki snatched up his staff that had been resting just far enough out of his reach all this time outside the cage. "I hope you get in little trouble brother", and then he ran, straight along the rainbow bridges to the rest of the realms.

An army was streaming along behind him, and second waiting on the bridge. Headed by his father on horseback. "STOP!" Kind Odin howled, "Return to your cell, like the spoiled little child that you are!"

"No, let him pass!" they heard Thor shouting in the back ground.

"Thor, Odin's son, you will keep your silence here. You do not have the right to challenge your father and king!"

"My brother deserves to live." Thor argued, fighting his way through to stand by Loki's side.

"Your brother lost the right to be an Asgardian, and my son when he tried to destroy us and all the peoples of Earth." Odin shouted.

Thor whirled his hammer to call the storm, "Jump." He whispered so only those next to him would hear.

Loki smiled realising what he was doing for him." Goodbye father!" and jumped into the whirling vortex, trusting his brother to keep him alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Life in a Gilded Cage

Chapter Two

Protected by the whirling storm cloud of his brothers making, Loki fell through the realms, lost in a sea of inky blackness. Stark, cold and unforgiving. He remembered the fall like this before, when his father had abandoned him. When Loki had let go of his brother's hand and Thor tried to pull him up, to save him. He had truly wanted to die then, his godly atoms spread across the realms. What else did he have when his own father (well the only father he had ever known) had condemned him. What he had done had never been out of spite. He'd just wanted to prove himself worthy of greatness, a warrior just like his brother.

Yes, he had attacked his own father. Put him deep into the Odin sleep, he'd needed him out of the way. Loki had been confused, tormented by the lies he had discovered had tarnished half of his life. He hadn't allowed the frost giants to kill Odin, he couldn't do that. For in his heart, the man was still his family. He so craved to be accepted, wanted, needed by someone!

Loki did not know where he had ended up from that first fall, just that it was a dark and cruel place. Full of torments, and tragedies. He had laid there sometime, his body and soul shattered. Just waiting and hoping for an end to it all. When the darkness had come to offer him a bargain, it was a balm to the hellish existence he had been suffering there. Deep down he knew that he was acting like a pentalent five year old acting out for the attention of his parents even if it was only negative attention. Just to get a few moments that were just about him, and no one else. The darkness had spoken of such wonderful things that his tainted soul had been lost completely.

Now falling for the second time, Loki had to wonder if he would be lucky enough, or was it unfortunate enough to survive again. The descent this time was slowed greatly by the storm, he had to thank his brother for that at least. Even so he landed heavily on a rocky outcrop which could be anywhere. He cried out in pain, his spine shattered by the impact. He rolled on his side coughing blood, moaning to himself. He lay there a while, allowing his immortal nature to repair his wounds.

When he could eventually drag himself wearily to his feet, and looked around he found himself in a desert. At least this world looked a little more alive then the last one he had experienced. He sniffed the air, sensing where he could be. "Earth!" he muttered, where else would his brother send him, but his pet little world. Although in a way it showed great trust that he sent him to the world he himself protected, that would gain him a little more time before he was hunted down.

Picking a direction, Loki scooped up his staff in its un-extended form, and locked it onto his belt. Starting to head in a direction towards what he hoped was a town or a form of life. As he trudged through the sand, it dawned on him that he was now truly homeless and helpless. He had no home left, no family, his magic's would not be looked at kindly in this realm either. What was he to do with himself? Gods lived forever, and he had an eternity to try and fill.

He'd promised his brother that he would be good, he'd lied of course. He was the Norse God of lies and mischief, what else did they expect him to do! Make him the God of Cupcakes or something if they wanted him to be all fluffy and happy! He was only doing his duty! Guilt lay heavy on his heart, Thor had put himself on a limb for him, and he'd finally been sorry for his past misdeeds. He was probably in Loki's own cell right now for his crimes. That thought actually made it hard to trick his brother again, he knew how horrible it was to be trapped now.

Finally he came towards a town, small by the looks of it. Well small to him at least, he was used to much grander places. He could hear screaming, and people running. Sounds that normally he would enjoy if it was him causing them. Talking an interest in what was going on in this 'new home' of his, Loki strode confidently towards the sounds. Ignoring the crowds of feeling mortals all around him. "Such sheep!" he exclaimed. He could hear explosions in the back ground, some metal robotic creature stomping through the town. 80 foot high, purple and blue in colour, someone in passing called it a sentinel.

For a moment he thought that Stark fellow had been making more upgrades until he saw that metal clad egomaniac flying past his head. "Oh look it's the metal midget finally getting what he deserves." Loki commented watching the sentinel crushing his suit, throwing him around like candy. He noticed a few other 'hero's' he remembered from before. Clearly the Avengers had kept active in his absence, and there were a few new faces as well.

There was Captain all stars and tights flinging around that little shield of his. The big green guy smashing down half a building trying to stop the machine. Arrows pelted down from the rooftops, which just had to be his favourite brainwashee. There was a new woman with flame red hair standing in front of the creature, using what appeared to be kinetic powers to hurl large rocks. He liked her, she would be a wonderful addition to his ranks. Full of fire and anger, easy to turn against her people.

Loki sighed, why couldn't he stop thinking like that. His father would never respect him, no matter what he did, or how he acted it would never be enough. He found his thoughts turning to Thor, and how he wanted to make his brother proud of him once more.

The battle raged around him, Loki felt himself getting excited. Battle was always something he had enjoyed, trying to keep up with the others. Shamefully he had no skill at anything other then magic and staff fighting. Not swords and hammers like the rest of them. That had always vexed Odin, one of many things that had.

He saw this beautiful girl running towards him, she had long dark hair with a white stripe running through it, wearing a black leather cat suit, and along evening gloves. The giant chased after her, he others couldn't keep the enemy away from her as they pounded harder with their attacks. She stumbled and fell a few hundred yards from him. Her head snapped up noticing Loki stood there, "Run you idiot!"

A building next to them started to shake, it was about to come down, and crush them both. Loki started to move with his inhuman strength, but something made him stop and look back at that fallen girl. She was trying to drag herself upright, but her leg was caught under rubble trapping her. He did something then completely against his character, took his staff from his belt and extended it in one fluid movement. Turning slowly, he raised the staff and blew a chunk of the falling building material before it killed her. Dropping small shreds of rubble all around her.

Crossing the small space between them in seconds, Loki shoved her behind him and fired at the sentinel several times. Distracting it long enough for Ironman to sweep in and rip out the cluster of wires at the back of the things neck. The creature lurched and collapsed to the ground. Loki brought forth his armour, and covered the girl with his body as the wreckage fell to the ground, keeping her safe beneath him. He felt the blast of cool air as it fell mere inches from his back.

As the dust settled, the girl shoved him back off of her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she demanded, "I was bait, I was MEANT to fall there, and that massive building you so cleverly avoided from falling was meant to crush it!"

Loki stood and looked sheepishly around as the avengers collecting around him staring. Stark dropped out of the sky in front of him, and retracted his helmet. "Loki of Asgard, how nice of you to grace us with your presence and cause chaos once again!"

"Loki, that's him?" the girl asked, "Somehow I was expecting more, bigger muscles or something!"

"Excuse me, but I think I just saved your life little girl. Isn't there some sort of thank you behind something like that?" Loki snapped.

"Oh, like I needed saving by the guy who tried to destroy the whole Earth!" the girl snapped.

"Rogue, back off." The red head warned, "I think Loki has the right to be heard after what he did. He did help us just then."

The Captain pushed through the crowd, "I agreed, for all his past crimes, Loki did just help us destroy that sentinel. I for one would like to hear what he is doing here. After all he could have walked away just then and Rogue would be dead."

"Weren't you off to spent eternity as your brothers little bitch?" Stark commented.

Loki swung a punch at the ironclad, but was held back by the Cap. "Don't speak about my brother in that way, you know nothing about him or me!" Loki shouted.

"Oh and now you are your brothers best friend, now isn't that sweet!" Stark baited him, "Did he smile at you and you went all gooey inside and turned good!"

That made Loki snap, and he went for him again.

"I said enough!" Captain snapped, "Let's just go back to Fury and sort it all out there."

"And why should I come with you?" Loki demanded, "I have already spent lifetimes of your pitiful mortal existences paying for my actions at Asgard. I will not be put back in some plastic bubble for your amusement! I am a GOD, and I will not be bound!"

Hulk growled and took a step forward.

"Keep back you filthy beast!" Loki demanded pointing his staff. He remembered his last tussle with that creature and wasn't fond of having a second round with him.

"Is everyone missing the point that he did save Rogue!" Jean demanded.

"Yes why did you save her?" Captain asked, "It's not your usual thing to swoop in and save the girl."

Loki met his stare, "Honestly, I don't know." He brought out his magic and disappeared in a black puff of smoke. Reappearing exhausted a few hundred yards away out of site. Watching as they all eventually separated and milled away back to base camp. Seemed now he had two sets of people to avoid, his own and the warriors of here. The question was fixed in his mind, why had he saved her? A pathetic little mortal child that normally he wouldn't look twice at!


	3. Chapter 3

Life in a Gilded Cage

Chapter Three

Loki climbed into one of the ruined buildings to rest. He might be a God, but that didn't stop his aching body needing time to repair itself. The fall through space, his shattered spine, the fighting, and then the over use of magic, it was too much for his body, long weakened by its captivity. The rooms inside the ruined hotel were still fairly safe and in good condition, climbing to the penthouse suite he claimed it as his own. It was complete bar one wall being missing, but it was outfitted in the best of everything. It would do, for now.

He sat on the dust covered sofa and looked out on this new world he found himself in. What place did he have here? What had been his brother's plan when he had sent him here? This world hated him as much as his own people did! He could hardly blame them after he had tried to destroy their world, and bring it to a peaceful reign of his own. If only he had succeeded then things would be so much easier for them all. But they just hadn't understood that some loss of life was natural in such matters. You had to take out the trouble makers for the greater good!

Loki searched the room, finding a cold box full of small bottles. They smelt somewhat like the drink back home, so gathering a cluster, he sat back down and started to drink, eating some strange sweet tasting wrapped blocks he found as well. Although his body had little need for imbibing food, it would help him to heal faster, and it was something to do while he rested. Something to try and keep his mind off of his life, a small comfort to him. His thoughts turned back towards that girl outside and his urge to help protect her like she was his own family. It was a strange dilemma to him, why had he exposed his presence on this World just to save one human? He'd killed so many hundreds of people, why should just one make a difference to him now?

Deeply in his own thoughts, Loki almost missed a noise in the room behind him. He jumped up, spinning around staff raised to defend himself instantly thinking the worst. He stopped the point of his weapon mere inches from the Captain's chest. He had left behind the stars and spangles, and was now dressed in a more average shirt, jeans and a jacket.

"I'm not here to fight." Steve said holding his hands up in surrender.

Suspicious, Loki retracted the staff and returned it to his belt. "I am not your plaything for you to come and gloat over the outcast God."

"I just came to talk to you, no SHIELD, no Avengers, just two guys having a conversation about life." He offered.

"I have little need of friendships with lesser creatures, I am a God!" Loki replied losing interest.

"A God hiding in a ruined hotel, in a city in the middle of nowhere, sounds to me like you could use a little help, if you aren't too proud to accept." Steven said.

"You really think that you can help me?" Loki scoffed, "This is like a moth offering to carry the burdens of an ape like yourself. You would be crushed under the weight of the problems of a God!"

"Does not look to me like you have many other options?" Captain said slowly sitting down across from him. He pointed to the dozens of empty wrappers and mini bottles. "Does it help any?" he asked.

Loki sighed and shook his head, "Not really your mortal drinks have not the potency of Asgardian liquor."

Captain nodded, "Since they pumped me full of those drugs, I can't get drunk either, but it doesn't stop me trying. Body works 8 times faster then a normal person."

"How do you stand this mortal place? The boredom, the stagnancy of this day to day living? Where are the great battles to be found that your children's children will still be singing songs of?" Loki asked, "This place is insanity, millions of little ants running around doing what they want. No leadership, not control, destroying each other and the realms you exist in?"

"Like the one this morning?" Steve asked, "Thankfully they are few and far between. The humans, they are aggressive and volatile, but we hope in time they will learn to be better."

"Thor, what do you expect me to do here? Among these animals?" Loki demanded looking towards the heavens.

"Did your brother send you here?" he asked, "You said you were in a cage before? Did he help you escape?"

Loki glared at him, trying to control the anger he felt at his people for what they had done to him. The misery of the existence he had been forced into, not the way a God should be treated. "Lifetimes of your mortal existences, trapped in a room with no windows, deep underground, no visitors, no company at all, and a pile of musty old books about the Kings of old. I knew every since centimetre of that gilded cage, I wanted for nothing. I had the best food, the best wines, but not the things I needed. My freedom, fresh air and someone to speak with. The more I tried to escape, the longer my sentence became."

Steve Rogers was shocked, this really was a more complex creature then he had first thought. He had seemed just like a monster, now it looked like under the monster was a man who had been through far too much. The pain was so clear to see on his features at his history, he knew that Loki was a fantastic liar, but surely no one could lie as well as this?

"Thor, my brother, I hated him for so long. Blamed him for what had happened to me, the punishment I had been issued. Then suddenly he broke me out, no questions asked. Sent me to this god forsaken place, with no idea what he expects me to do! The whole of Asgard will be out in force to find the rogue God. Worry not, little man, I'm sure soon enough they will hunt me down and you will be rid of my concern." Loki had to choke back tears, he would not cry in front of a lesser being. He had to be strong, to be the God he truly was, as always. Hide away these dark thoughts and feelings. Keep on existing, cause what else could he do!

"Now that's where it all gets tricky, "Steve answered, "You saved a member of my team, put yourself at risk to do so. Which makes you my responsibility. On the other hand, you slaughtered hundreds and tried to destroy my world. Which makes you a great threat to mankind?"

Loki just looked at him tiredly, defeated in his heart. "Go ahead, take your best shot fancy boy. My father will have me put to death for escaping him anyway. Unless I can find a large enough power source to escape this world before he finds me. Even then I will be keeping one step ahead of the Gallows, so if you want to try and kill me feel free."

"That's you plan, to keep on running?" he asked.

"To cheat death as long as I am able." Loki said sadly.

"Ever think your brother sent you here to learn the same lessons he did? To discover if you can be more then just a murdered?" Steve pushed.

Loki had been pushed too far now, his small patience worn through. He'd admitted too much to this mortal already, he was a ruler and this was a subject. Not a friend, he didn't have friends. That was Thor, everyone loved his brother not him. "Oh be silent you foolish mortal. What do you know of the ways of gods?" he demanded, "You just sit here, 70 years out of your time. You are no more a part of this world then I am, but you have the audacity to try and tell me how to live my life!"

"I know you saved someone and I bet it's eating you up inside wondering why? What made this girl so different to all of the others? Why didn't you just allow her to die as well? Would on more soul really make any difference to your tainted soul? Or perhaps you finally understand what Widow says, that you have red in your ledger and you would like to wipe it out?" Steve asked. He was pushing this guy too far, he knew it, but how could he not when he was so close to a break through.

Loki shot to his feet and started pacing, his cloak swirling out far behind him. "Do not presume to know me mind lessor being!"

"I'm right then!" Steven commented, standing wondering if he should leave while he still could.

"You know nothing!" Loki snarled, the immortal anger running through his veins. "You don't know what I think, what I feel inside! No one does! Not my fake brother, not my fake father, not the frost giants and certainly not some little hero! This is not a game, this is my existence!" he kicked out at the sofa and it hurled itself out of the window, crashing onto the ground far below. He wanted to smash something so badly right now, to hurt, to kill, to make this pain go away for a second. He blasted a whole in the wall with his staff, ignoring the fact the human was still there. "Get out of here while you still can." He warned softly, as he smashed the wardrobes into kindling. He had to release this anger before he hurt someone.

Steven wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, to comfort him slightly. He remembered how he had felt when he had first woken up, so far out of time and place. So much to learn, he really did pity this creature in front of him. He could hardly believe that he was the same person that had tried to kill them a few months before. Perhaps the time in a cell had grown him up a great deal. The old Loki would never have given him a chance to leave. "Just think about it, and come and find me. I won't be far away." Steve offered. It was all he could do, anything else would risk his own life getting near a God with anger management issues. He walked slowly and carefully towards the door as rumble flew around him as Loki destroyed the room.

"I promised my brother, that I would be good." Loki commented leaning on his staff for support his weakened state draining his anger somewhat.

"Did you mean it?" Steve asked.

"Of course not!" Loki scoffed.

"So why the sudden change of heart?" he asked.

"Thor said that he was sorry for making me feel left out. For always over shadowing me, my whole life. How can I let him down after that? How can I betray the trust of a man who risked his life to free me?" Loki asked, the tears finally falling as he could hold them back no longer.

"Come with me to SHIELD, we can work this out somehow?" Steve offered.

"To be locked in a cage, and prodded like some animal. That always works out so well for all of us!" he replied, "I don't think I could survive a cage a second time."

"What if I give you my word that you won't be harmed?" The Captain asked.

"Somehow I don't think that you have that kind of power, to grant such a request for a war criminal. Even if you did, there would be too many others involved to allow such to happen." The God answered.

"Then I could take you to Stark's, we meet there away from SHIELD now and then?" he offered again.

"And why would you help me?" he asked.

"Because you saved Rogue, that to me gives you a chance of redemption. I swear if you are lying or faking, then God help you, I will tear you apart and feed you to the Hulk." Steve said.

The brought a slight smile to Loki's face, "I will think on your offer, you may leave me now."

"Keep talking to people like that and they won't want to help you/" Steven commented.

"How else would a God talk?" Loki asked bemused, "I am supior to you, it is not boastful it is the truth."

"We have a lot to talk about I see." Captain commented.

Loki sighed and tried again, "Please leave me lesser being, for I have a desire to ruin this building. If you stay you will be crushed under 100 tons of rock and rubble. Is that better?"

"Don't do anything you might regret." Steve warned.

"I have no desire to die, but thank you." Loki answered, it was the first time anyone had taken such an interest in his wellbeing. He watched the human leave the building, before he started up again. Blasting holes out of every visible wall with his magic. Smashing lamps, tables, beds, anything he could find as he strode around the corridors.

"Why did you curse me with this place brother?" he demanded as he smashed a door off of the hinges. "Why couldn't you leave me in that cell to die?" SMASH, an entire stairwell fell into ruins. Then he blasted a hole straight through a wall to the outside. The upper level shuddered and collapsed. As did the God, his strength finally gone. "Why brother? Please just tell me why! I am so lost!"

Loki hoped so much that Thor would appear, even if it was to take him back to Asgard and back to the cell cause right now, he felt more afraid then he ever had there. At least then he had known what would happen each day, now he was lost and alone. He waited long moments, but nothing happened. No one appeared to advise him, or give him punishment.

Depressed, Loki dragged himself off towards the nearest room, which turned out to be a bar. Most of the bottles were still intact. Uncorking a few, he took a sniff, most were as weak as those in his room. As he worked his way along the bottles, a dark brown liquid took his interest. He sniffed it, it smelt strong and very alike one of their own cocktails. Taking a sip, he nearly blew the liquid out again. This was certainly more like it, "Perhaps this world is not a complete loss." He muttered. Finding himself a glass and a comfortable seat without too much damage. If he couldn't help himself right now, perhaps a little homely comfort would do instead and then tomorrow.

Tomorrow he would work out what to do, he was a God, and he had to have a plan of attack. He was a master of his gifts, he would find a way out of this situation, somehow. Either that or he would be too hung over in the morning to care! It mattered not to him either way, he was a dead man walking, and whatever he did could never stop that. Just keep him alive a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Life in A Gilded Cage

Chapter 4

The night had been a good one, now Loki had located himself the more potent brews. He had worked his way from one end of the bar to the other, draining every bottle he had found in between. He'd toasted his brother for freeing him, his father for throwing him in jail, the avengers for kicking his ass, even his frost giant family for giving birth to him. When a God got drunk, he got really drunk!

Loki had never allowed himself to indulge like this before, he had always been too busy with his studies and his mischief games to spend much time with the other gods at feast and drinking. He had never seen the point when his brother had spent half the night drinking mead and telling the same three stories of glory over and over. Especially when he saw how ill his brother was the next day, grouching around like a bear that his head hurt.

He certainly felt differently now, the drink relaxing stress and muscles that he hadn't even known were stressed before. There was an air of joyful peace in his veins which he'd never felt before, it was a wonderful feeling. All the crap on his mind, those long centuries in the cage, it didn't bother him anymore. No more nightmares, no more tears, not more trying to live up to his brothers and fathers expectations. Just to sit and relax and to drink, he never wanted this night to end. Didn't want the dawn to come with all the pressures and worries of being the bad person he'd never wanted to be, but it was far to late to try and fix that now. His soul was damned forevermore, he knew that even if his brother didn't.

Thor stood by the Guardian at the portal in Asgard, watching his brother's actions. He shook his head in despair, "Oh brother, what has happened to you? Can you take nothing seriously?" He thought about the happier boy he had grown up with. The blood oath they had sworn to always be there for each other. The innocence of youth, before Loki's jealous rage had turned him bitter and twisted. Before their father had revealed his true parentage, before Loki had gone off the deep end.

Yes, his brother had done all kinds of wrong to them all. Did that really mean that he didn't deserve a second, third, fourth, thousandth chance? He was family no matter how he acted! Thor could hardly blame Loki for going crazy after finding out his life was a lie. He didn't think he could have handled himself much better.

Thor had grown to hate his father during Loki's sentence. He'd begged so many times to be allowed to see him, or for Loki to be allowed out for a short time. He'd been refused every time, Odin had insisted that Loki had to be in solace to learn his lesson. Thor respected his father, loved him, he knew in his heart that Odin had done the right thing by punishing him, and sending him to Midgard. He had learned so much there, found a love he'd had to leave far behind of him. A very special woman he would never stop thinking about.

Loki's imprisonment had been cruel beyond words, petty almost. Thor had stolen away more then once in the middle of the night to the cell to hear his brother crying. All he had wanted to do was gather his brother in his arms and take away his pain, just like when they were small. He'd known it was more then his life was worth, if Odin found out they would more then likely be sharing adjacent cells. So he had simply watched and suffered along with his brother on those long lonely nights when Loki would cry himself to sleep. Or when Loki would wake up screaming calling out his brothers name for help.

Watching the boy who had always been insecure, grow more and more distant, until even Thor could hardly recognised him anymore. When Loki had managed a few hours rest, he would sneak towards the front of the cell to look at the drawing his brother had made to try and pass the time. They had started up as etchings of hope, the outside world, of Asgard itself. The things that the boy must be missing so dearly while he was locked away. The drawings had grown darker over time, of Yotunheim, and of the frost giants, Loki as a frost giant.

Then one day he had found a drawing crumpled and torn on the floor, he had smoothed it out to find a picture of himself and Loki playing together as children. Drawn and then discarded as a sight too painful to look on. Thor hid the drawing in his chest plate, that was the moment he knew that he could wait no longer. The boy was so troubled in his sleep, uttering dark words of death and blackness. Would his brother really end it all? He didn't know, but he couldn't dare take the risk. The very next day, Thor had freed his brother and sent him away, hoping that Midgard could teach him what his people could not.

His father had put him through hell about it, but then when Thor had stated his reasons Odin had turned away and ordered him from the throne room. Neither had spoken since, nor even looked at each other. Father had not yet sent any forced after Loki, maybe he'd decided to give him a little time. Thor knew that Odin wouldn't wait forever, but at least it gave his brother a few days grace. A few days had been all he himself had needed, but then again he had been human and helpless. Loki was still a God with all his powers and skills.

Thor knew that Loki was hurting, knew that the cage had stolen away a piece of his very spirit. He had cheered when his brother had saved the girl, the way he looked at her gave Thor hope that Loki might finally find love in his heart. Something he had always struggled so badly with. To watch as well the human Loki had tried to kill offering aid as well, was a true testament to the pure human spirit. Thor had liked and respected Steve Rogers, and was very grateful that his brother had found him again.

But then to watch Loki having a childish tantrum destroying a building and then getting himself completely drunk made him so very cross. It was nearly impossible for a God to get that way, and Loki had always kept away from the drinking tables when Thor had been drinking and telling tales. To see his brother needing that crutch frustrated him, he had always been so very strong. Far stronger then Thor had ever been!

"Fear not, your brother still has hope. Your first day in the mortal realms was hardly any better then his. There is always hope that he could still change." Heimdall promised.

Even so Thor so desperately wanted to travel there and kick is sorry brothers drunken ass right now. "Is my brother so lost that he can't see the good in himself?"

"Loki has been bad for so long now that anything else will be strange to him, as acting wrongly would be to you. Give him time, he needs to see the spark in himself so that he can believe it!" Heimdall said.

"You were always far wiser then me, I bow to your knowledge old one." Thor answered, he turned to walk away, but something his brother said froze him to the spot.

Loki was about five minutes away from passing out, they both knew that all too well, but there was still something he had to say even if he didn't know if his brother could hear him. The drink made him see things so clearly, that he hadn't noticed before, made him feel the long repressed emotions he had never wanted. He didn't know if he would ever be able to say these words again, so he tried and prayed his brother was there. "Thank you my brother, my dearest beloved Thor for saving me again. I'm sorry that I was never the brother that you deserved." Loki said toasting the air with the bottle he was drinking from. Glasses and the usage of had been left behind long hours before hand. "Please forgive me." he whispered, "Maybe if you forgive me, then I can forgive myself."

Although Thor was still angry at his brother's weakness, the truth in his words struck a chord in his soul. He knew now in his heart how Loki must have felt when he himself had finally made amends for his past crimes. It was an amazing feeling to know that his brother really did care in his cold emotionless heart.

Loki could never have said the words normally. he wasn't that kind of person, but the brew had loosened his tongue enough to allow them to slide out just this once. Although watching his brother reaching for yet another bottle and full on his ass giggling drunk like some girl was still not a pleasant sight to behold. "You will regret that tomorrow brother, you will hate yourself for it." Thor warned softly.

"Would you like me to open the portal?" Heimdall asked.

Thor wanted to go so very badly, to talk to and comfort his brother in his hour of need. If he did though Loki wouldn't learn what he needed to, the lesson was all important here if Loki was to be saved. The God shook his head, "Watch out for my brother for me."

"Of course, until he finds his way back home" was the only answer.

One last sad view of his brother, dozing now on the couch, the bottle slipping from his hand to smash on the floor. At least he was at peace and resting for now, that was something. Thor hoped he would be free of his nightmares and troubles just this once, he needed rest for the body and for the mind so badly. There was one thing left to say, moving closer to the vortex, that Heimdall had opened anyway knowing Thor's heart. He whispered four little words, "I forgive you brother."

Loki heard his brother's words even in his half slumber, his mouth upturned into a rare smile that lit up his features making him look half his age. "Thank you." he slurred, before falling into a complete and total slumber that was a by product of his body's healing sleep and the potions he had been drinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Life in a Gilded Cage

Chapter Five

Loki indeed did sleep very well that night, slipping into a deep healing state while his body attempted to repair all the damage caused. He drifted in a peace doze, calmed and protected by his brother's love. To finally know in his heart that Thor forgave him, even if Odin couldn't. Loki's troubled heart was finally stilled after that long time he'd spent in imprisonment.

He dreamed of his brother, and his home. The times when they were children, and so much fallen in brotherly love. He found himself reliving what had been one of the happiest afternoons of his life. The day their father had taken them to Yotunheim and told them about the great war, and the frost giants. They had both been dragged to meet King Laufey and they had both been terrified of the 10 foot high blue creature. Then while the grown ups talked, the boys had been allowed a little time to go and play.

Thor had been bored, picking at the table brimming with food they had been left, while Loki had wanted to explore the view from one of the mountains. So he'd begged and pleaded until Thor had given up saying no, and trudged an hour up this ice mountain just so his brother could enjoy it. Loki asked his brother for so very little, that he could hardly have refused this small request. How often would they be offered a chance to explore this realm? No very, he was sure.

Even Thor had to admit that the view of the frozen ice lake hedged in by the mountains was breathtaking. The huge frozen waterfall just inches away from his hand, it must easily be 60 foot tall. Thor reached out and touched a frozen water spurt amazed at the detail within.

He looked over at his brother, and saw the wonder in Loki's eyes as he took it all in. Loki looked like a kid in a candy store. "Oh brother, isn't it wonderful?" he asked.

Thor smiled kindly, so pleased to see such emotion on his normally calm brother's face. " We can stay here until father comes if you want to." he offered.

"Really?" Loki exclaimed excited, hugging his brother tightly. he was so in love with this land, he didn't know why. It almost felt like coming home when he saw this magical and mysterious land. Of course in later years when his parentage was revealed it all made perfect sense.

Thor had settled himself on a cold ledge, and dragged his cloak around him to wait as his brother explored a bunch of frozen flowers. The brothers had drifted a part of late, Loki had become sullen and withdrawn. Then again they were both teenagers now, things changed as you grew up he knew that. If Thor could bring his brother back to the more innocent times, by getting a little bit cold then it was a price he was more then willing to pay. "Are you not cold, brother?" he asked, as the boy knelt in the snow sketching the delicate orchid like blooms.

Loki looked up feeling guilty, "Are you? Do you want to head back?" Deep concern on the young man's face, trying to hide his disappointment.

Thor shook his head, "A little longer won't hurt." He'd wondered a few times why his brother came to life so much in this place. He tried not to shiver and give away how cold he actually was.

Loki finished his sketches and put the book away in his pocket, edging over to the waterfall to look down again at the sheet of frozen water.

For once Thor channelled his inner mischief monster throwing a snowball at Loki's left shoulder.

"HEY!" Loki complained, brushing the damp from his cloak.. He'd never been one to step away from a battle. The cliff behind his brother shook drowning him in a pile of snow as it fell. Thor dragged himself out slowly, as more kept falling. "That's cheating brother!"

Loki smiled, "Just because you do not have the knowledge to do the same doesn't make it cheating brother dear. I warned you to pay more attention in lessons, that magic would have its uses. "

"So does brute strength!" his brother snarled, scooping up a large amount of the soft snow to drop on his brother's head.

But it dropped through the image. Loki had tricked him with a clone. Loki stood behind his brother laughing removing the image. "You make this too easy brother!" he joked.

That was it, the war was on now in earnest. Hurling piles of snow at one another, missing sometimes, scoring big hits others. When they were finally located by the Kings, they were both soaking wet, filthy, and laughing heartily in each others arms.

"is this any way to behave on a diplomatic mission?" Odin had demanded, "You disrespect the house of Odin!" He had been so angry, had grabbed them both and screamed for the portal to be opened to send them back. They had both been punished severely that night, but it had bonded them as close brother just one last time.

The dream grew darker as Loki's body started to finally awaken. A smile played on his lips as his eyes opened, the ghost of the day playing through his mind still. "That was a wonderful trip brother." he muttered half awake still. He blinked a few times, and reality started to dawn on his mind. Seconds later, he was puking his guts up as the hang over kicked in. His head pounding, vision blurry, he felt like hell. He wiped his mouth groaning, what on earth had possessed him last night to drink so much he wondered?

He'd always avoided the feasting and drinking in favour of his studies, claiming it was for fools and old men. He was often locked away in his chambers reading as the shouting and singing came down the corridor of his brother coming to bed across from him.

Loki probed his fleeting memories of what had happened the night before. Everything seemed so blurry and distant now. He wasn't even entirely sure where he was right now. Midgard was it? Thor had sent him somewhere right? Okay Thor and a portal, work from there, he decided, there was a hint of avenger ants, the girl with the eyes like a lump of polished ebony. Then he'd talked with that fancy panted captain for a while, and then?

He started to struggle again here a little bit. Wait there was something else, hidden deep at the back of his mind telling him not to pry. He grabbed hold and teased the memory to surface, quickly wishing that he hadn't bothered.

"Oh no, what have I done!" Loki muttered, thinking of what he'd said the night before. What his brother might have overheard. All that weakness he had shown, he could have died there and then and certainly wished to. He'd never be able to face his brother again!

He reached out for a half empty bottle and brought it to his lips. He wanted so much to drown himself in as much as it took to stop all this angst in his heart. It wasn't going to help, he knew that. In the end things would catch up with him, might as well be now and here then anywhere else.

He dropped the bottle and stood swaying slightly, perhaps not yet completely sober. He had no point of reference to be able to tell either way. Heading to the door Loki squinted in the bright light, the fresh air made his stomach roll again. Swallowing hard he walked down the street, his clothing shimmering into his more human looking suit and scarf. He had to try to blend in a little, the staff turning into a cane, he was grateful to be able to lean on.

The streets were deserted, he could hear something in the distance rumbling- another battle perhaps?

Loki ignored it and walked the other way until he saw the thunder storm building up. The lightning crackled sharply across the sky. "THOR!" he said in delight, running towards the source of the weather.

He found Stark and Captain fighting another of those sentinel creatures from before. But where was his brother? Searching around he found the source of the energy, and it wasn't what he had been expecting:

A small slight girl with white hair, she slashed with more lighting trying to slice off one of the monsters arms. Loki was rooted to the spot watching her, she was an Asgardian. He would stake his life on it!


	6. Chapter 6

Life in a Gilded Cage

Chapter 6

Rose Marie was a normal girl, who lived a simple life. She lived alone in a tiny apartment, kept neat, tidy and minimalistic. She worked through til the dawn cleaning in a faceless, dull office. Rose hated the job, but she needed the money. She was saving every penny to get away from here. She'd never felt welcome anywhere she had lived, never felt that this was her place in the world.

She dreamed of far off lands, and mystical places. Her living area was sparse, like a show home, apart from one shelf that was full of battered paperback copies of books on Norse mythology and history. It showed where she longed to be so very badly. The drawer in her desk held the only other personal things in her life.

A folder full of her sketches, hundreds of drawings of Asgard, the city she saw every night in her dreams. The drawings of blonde haired Gods, ice demons, and a thousand other images which haunted her. All these years, all the name changes, all the travelling trying to hide herself from view. She'd always kept these two sets of things with her, she couldn't live without them.

Another shift at work nearly over, as she emptied the recycle bins. Rose sighed, she wanted, no she NEEDED so much more then this dull, idiotic mortal existence. She deserved to be up there with the Asgardians! She'd always felt that Asgard was her home, that she had been cast out for some reason to exist on this pitiful Midgard. She felt like she was being punished for something she couldn't even remember, maybe if she could work out what it was then she could get home.

As she replaced the empty bins a tear slipped from her eye thinking about it all. The longing inside of her to go somewhere stronger then ever, she just didn't know how to get where she needed to go. That was the worst feeling, like she was being torn in two. It never let up, waking her in the night with "I must go" on her lips, then fading out cause she didn't know where. She wanted to scream in frustration most of the time, barely with straining herself.

Rose picked up her thin denim jacket, stamped her timecard and walked out into the cool dawn air. A light drizzle damp on her face as she stood there. She had never minded the rain, it felt like freedom to her. Rose looked across towards the bus stop as the workers bus pulled into the bay. She really should go back to that sparse apartment and fall into bed for a few hours rest. Today though she didn't feel like sleeping, there was a storm brewing, she could feel it in her blood. She could never rest while her body was charged with the power of the storm.

Watching the bus pulling away, she headed towards the cliffs behind where she worked. She'd only taken the job in the first place for the amazing view of the waves crashing against the shore below. It was the first place in a really long time where she had almost felt like she was home. She'd watched some of the most powerful, terrifying storms brewing from that cliff face.

Today would be no different, as Rose sat on the cliff edge dangling her legs into the abyss. Feeling her skin crackling as the energy built around her. This always happened, she always felt a part of the events. Like the storms somehow followed her, or were they a part of her?

She had thought for the longest time that she was crazy, in fact her mother had tried to send her away for mental 'assessments'. That was when she had started running, and never looked back. She didn't think she was crazy, different yes, but not crazy. She could do things that others couldn't, she always had been able to. She was smart, really smart, could work things out long before anyone else. Puzzle boxes she could open in seconds, sometimes hell she thought she knew what was going to happen before it even happened.

Rose opened herself to that rush of power, that high like nothing else she had ever felt. As the power soared through her, she truly felt like a goddess! But then something went very badly wrong, it started to hurt her. That had never happened before. There was an imbalance in the energies, the ground shook beneath her feet. The world was about to break apart, with or without her being there.

Rose sprung to her feet, trying to use the power to ease the growing wound in the world before it gained anymore strength. She was out of her league, didn't know what she was doing. Her powers she had always used on instinct, never daring to tell others what she could do, or search out a teacher to help her control it.

The crack grew despite her best efforts to stop it. A wave of energy hit her as the lightning crackled around the bay, the rain soaking her tee shirt to her skin. One last crash of thunder overhead and she slipped on the muddy grass, and then she was falling.

Falling forever, or so it seemed.

Falling through darkness, and damp earth, completely devoid of all light. Finally after half an eternity she hit a more solid surface with a bone cracking force. Blacking out for a few seconds before she realised that she had landed on a man, a very hot looking man!


	7. Chapter 7

Life in a Gilded Cage

Chapter 7

Meanwhile Asgard was in chaos, the tesseract was missing, and it had vanished without a trace being left behind. Two days they had all been searching for a hint of how it had happened or who had taken it. Heimdall had seen nothing, no one had entered via the repaired bi frost. That meant little though, as Loki had proven that there were much older ways in and out of the world.

It had been an average evening, they had been feasting in the main hall. Everyone was there having a great time, the mead flowed freely, as did the food and the woman. Thor was distracted, worried about his brother still and what was happening to him on earth. He was drinking himself into a black abyss, somewhat away from the others. Spurning any attempt from friend or family to distract him from this foul mood. He tried to pretend to himself he hadn't just condemned Loki for the same actions, drinking to try and forget his troubles. There was wrongness with the evening that he felt in his bones that even the drinking couldn't distract him from.

Frigga came over to see her son, "Loki will return and he will be your brother again. Have hope my darling Thor."

Thor smiled mournfully, "I hope that you are right, mother."

"Odin, he won't stay mad at your brother forever, you wait and see." she promised.

"Loki isn't evil, he didn't mean to hurt anyone. He just lost his was for a while, he has a good heart. I know he does! When he stabbed me, he could have killed me if he wanted to, yet he made sure that he didn't do any lasting damage. Why would he do that if he wanted us dead?" her son said.

"We should have told him about his parentage sooner. Perhaps if he had grown up knowing he was different, not fretting about it. Then his mind wouldn't have been so fragile in the end." she answered sadly.

"You believe Loki just lost his mind temporarily, don't' you?" Thor pleaded the same tune he'd been singing since Loki had been locked up, desperate to know it wasn't just him. That there really was hope to save the soul of his fallen brother.

Frigga hugged her son tightly, trying to comfort him. "I know sweetheart, I know."

Thor wanted to lose himself in his mother's arms and cry for his lost brother, for his father, for everything that was going on. But he couldn't, he heard something, sensed it perhaps. A shadow of sorts, he stood and listened.

"What's wrong my son?"

"SILENCE!" Thor bellowed, waiting as the room fell instantly to obey his command. He looked quickly at the guards, "Check on my father and the treasure room now!" he barked. He was on his feet in an instant, off to the trove of stolen treasures. Thor searched frantically, over turning tables, smashing objects.

"What's wrong with you!" Frigga demanded.

Thor searched around until he saw the empty podium, searching his mind he worked out what should be there. The tesseract was gone, vanished, even after the Allfather had cast the strongest of dark magic around it to keep it from harm. "Oh no!" he muttered pointing.

Frigga sobbed, "Call out the guard! Find the intruders! Make sure the All father is safe!" she howled.

Odin was unwell, he had been for a long while now, ever since Loki had been lost to them. The guards found him once again lost in the Odin sleep, deep in the healing coma of his race. The loss of Loki's sanity had snapped him out far too early before, now he had completely collapsed so deep into the slumber, he was hardly breathing. He'd been fighting the state for a long time, determined to last out Loki's sentence until he could trust his son again. His family gathered around Odin, they all feared that this sleep would be his last. The All Father was dying of a broken heart. The loss of his adopted son affecting him more then he had ever thought possible.

Thor stood by his father's bedside, now tempory King of Asgard, it wasn't how he had ever wanted to be king! "Oh father, don't leave me please!" he begged. He gripped his father's hand tightly, noticing as he did so a small pinprick on his father's finger. The King had been poisoned, Thor's heart froze. Whomever had been here had known them all too well, and how to get in and out of Asgard completely unseen.

The question had to be asked, and he hated himself for even thinking it. The new King went to Heimdall, but before he even spoke the guard shook his head. "This was not the work of your brother, my King."

"Could you not be watching an imitation of him?" Thor asked.

"Your brother is talented, but not talented enough to keep the pretence up for more then a few hours. Not the days that he has now been on Midgard." Heimdall said gruffly.

Thor felt so guilty for even suspecting his fallen brother of the trick, but he knew that others would be thinking the same.

"There is something you should know my liege." He commented.

"My father trusted your council, I see no reason to not do the same as he." Thor answered.

"This is not to be spoken of to anyone else, only the All father and myself know of this. But as it will soon become important to you, I must tell you about it now. Before our guest arrives."

"Make sense old one!" Thor snapped, his head pounding already.

"You are not the only child of the All father!" Heimdall choked out, still fearing the wrath of his King.

"WHAT!" Thor roared, "My father was faithful to my mother!"

"Your mother knew he went traveling to be with other women, she guessed that some children might have been spawned from these meetings. What no one else knows is that Laufey also used to visit Midgard for the same reasons."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"That you and Loki are not alone. In total there are seven children of Jogan and Asgard. These children are special, powerful and together they are the strongest beings alive. Each one a piece of a larger power. The tesseract is gone, somewhere in the darkness between the realms. To follow it, you must find these other children." Heimdall ordered.

Thor sat on the edge of the steps, this was all too much to take in right now. He finally understood how his brother had felt all those years before. "Seven children? We have five brothers and sisters out there?" he asked dumbly.

"And you need to locate them all, and soon. Your first sister will be arriving in around 90 seconds. I'd step back if I were you." He warned.

"Stop talking in riddles!" Thor commented tiredly. Just as a thunder cloud appeared above his head. "What is going on?" he demanded. The rain was soaking through his skin, he was the lord of the storm, yet this one was not one of his creations.

Heimdall counted down from ten to one, as Thor was crushed under the weight of a girl falling out of the eye of the storm. She was pretty and slim, long dark hair, pale skin, dress in the clothing of Midgard. Something Jane had called jeans, and a tee shirt. She was clearly terrified, staring around herself trying to orientate where she was. "Where am I? Who are you? What did you do to me?" she demanded sharply.

Thor struggled his exhausted frame upright. "I am Thor, currently the King of Asgard, this is Heimdall our wise gate keeper. You are on Asgard, and safe. How did you come to be here?"

Rose laughed bitterly, "Asgard? I'm sure it is! Did someone forget to take their medication this morning?"

Thor took a step forward, but she shrunk away in a second. "You will not be harmed, I promise this. What do you remember of your journey?"

"I was falling, it was dark, so cold and dark." She shivered thinking about the horrible place she had travelled through before sanity set back in. "You must have grabbed me!" she shouted, turning on Thor. A picture of fire, so sharp, so angry that the God took a step back despite himself. "I demand to know where you have taken me, and why!" she snapped, "I will sue your ass off for this, after I kick it from here to next week!"

"You are on Asgard, I did nothing to you. Please look!" Thor said pointing behind of her.

Rose glared at him, and turned around to see the glittering golden city of the Gods behind her. "Oh my god!" she whispered softly, "You drugged me! I'm tripping out cause you drugged me, you douchbag!" She didn't dare believe it, that she had come home not after all this time.

She pulled the power of the energy back around her, the storm still crackling overhead. "Let me out of here, or you will regret it!" she ordered.

Thor drew his hammer, "I have no wish to harm you, and I believe that you are my sister."

"Let me out now!" Rose screamed, the weather crashing more harshly around of her. The earth starting to shake under their feet, spurred on by her increasing anger.

"Sister, please stop this insanity!" Thor begged, rolling his hammer in his hands. Loath to harm another family member, not again, not like he had Loki. His heart couldn't stand finding and losing a sister in the same hour.

Rose attacked him now, trying to destroy the ground beneath his feet. A gaping crack appeared beneath them both, the lightning crashing around him threatening to do more harm. She wanted blood, she wanted out of here, and she wanted them both right now!

Thor called the lighting to his own weapon, "Sister don't make me act I beg this of you!"

She was too scared and confused to respond. She threw the force of her untrained power after him, if he didn't act now he could die. With great sadness, Thor channelled the lighting directly back at her body. The power of the blast knocking her uncontous. Thor put away his hammer and scooped her up. "I am sorry my sister, my blood kin, truly I am."


	8. Chapter 8

Life in a Gilded Cage

Chapter 8

The first thing that Loki thought as he stood there watching was, trust Thor to be the one with a long lost sister. Like he didn't have enough family already. Loki had killed Laufey, his real father to save Odin, and had no idea if he was alone or not in the worlds. He certainly felt like he was. he felt the bitter hand of jealousy deep in his heart once more, thinking of Thor's reaction to a new sister. He wanted so badly to have some family, someone he could trust and rely on. Someone to love him unconditionally and to love in return.

He blinked away tears of misery as he watched this new woman fight. She was amazing, a true warrior woman, worth of being a daughter of Asgard. The back of his mind working through all of the intelligence he had recovered over the years. All the dark books sealed with dark magic he had stolen from his fathers private collection. All the hidden knowledge that he wasn't meant to know. He remembered something about the three lost daughters of Asgard. Born from Odin's infidelity when he visited Midgard.

This girl had to be one of these children. Now if only Loki could find all three of them, and could bring them home, then surely Odin would forgive him? Or would he just be bringing pain to his loving mother? The last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt his kind and loving mother. Unlike Odin, Frigga had never treated him any differently to Thor. Perhaps even given him more freedom and allowance then his brother had over the years.

It was Frigga and Heimdall who had caught him in the with stricted section when he had been a teenager, hiding from his brother. Charming a dark seal off of a book on arcane powers. She'd been angry at first, but then when she ahd realised just how talented Loki was. Had told him to keep it to himself, so Odin didn't punish him. Then had left him hard at his studies, understanding that he would never be a warrior. His skill had hiding had been developed from this hiding from Thor and Odin.

He thought about how his mother would react at the presence of gaining three daughters. Would she be hurt? No, she would be ecstatic at the new found family. Some girls to dress all pretty for a change. There were so few lady warriors on Asgard, it would do her and Sif good to meet some more.

Loki melted into the shadows waiting until the battle was over. Storm flew away carrying a wounded man, Captain headed his way towards his car. The God snuck into the passenger seat and waited while Steven stripped off the suit to reveal his jeans underneath, and changed his shirt to a tee shirt. He man looked exhausted, and like he could do with a few stiff drinks. He rubbed his stiff neck and climbed into the car.

Loki appeared beside him out of the shadows, "Did you mean what you said about me starting again?"

Steve started, but he'd secretly hoped that he would come. "I think everyone deserves a second chance, even you. How's the head?"

"Pounding!" Loki admitted, "Perhaps your Midgardian drinks do have their merits."

"How much did you drink?" Steve asked.

"There was this long wooden table with bottles on it?" he asked.

"Yes, a bar."

"Everything there."

"You drank everything on the bar?" Steve exclaimed.

"Was I not meant to?" Loki asked.

"Okay, drinks on Asgard must be powerful, most humans wouldn't be able to drink a single bottle."

"One bottle?" Loki asked bemused, "Perhaps one day I will take you drinking in Asgard when I am allowed home. I'm sure there would be something to take your fancy."

"I would like that very much," Steve said, this guy wasn't all that bad when you got to know him really. He could see why Thor kept on trying to win him back to the right side of the fence. "Somehow I don't think you came here to talk about wine, what do you need?" he asked.

Loki sighed and slipped back into business mode. "It burns me to ask this, but I need your help," he answered, "That girl, the one who can call storms. I need to know everything about her."

"She's one of the Xmen, Ororro Munroe codename Storm because of her powers. Doesn't talk much about herself or at all really. She's joined the Avengers with Rogue and Jean to help out now that the Professor is gone and the Xmen are scattered. We are hoping to recruit a few more of them. That's about all I know, why the sudden interest? I thought you would be more interested in Rogue." Steve answered.

"She is of Asgard." Loki answered.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, "She's lived around here all of her life."

"There are three missing children of Asgard, I plan to find all of them, and return them home to father in exchange for returning home." he said.

Steven shook his head at the logic, "I don't think returning home with three people in tow is going to win you back your place and your family. What if they don't want to go?"

Loki looked dumbfounded, "Why ever not?"

The Captain sighed, how on earth to explain this to an alien! "Well Thor sent you here to learn a lesson right? Well I think that doing some good and helping someone other then yourself would show him how your character has changed and that you can be trusted again."

Loki raised one eye brow, "Really? I need to taint myself helping these mortals? Why would I want to do something like that?"

"These mortals will get really angry with you if you keep up with the attitude of being above us." He commented.

"But I am above you, I am a God! Am I meant to lie about it and pretend to be weak?" Loki demanded, "That would be useless to all of us!"

"Not lie, just not shove it in peoples faces. Its called being humble" Steve suggested, "In fact we have a case tomorrow from SHIELD to investigate something that you might be able to help us with. A young mutant girl who can shoot ice bolts from her fingertips."

"Really, how interesting?" he commented, that was a Jotun trick.

"So perhaps you should meet us at Stark tower tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"Very well mortal." Loki answered vanishing.

Steven shook his head, "How am I going to explain this to Stark!"


	9. Chapter 9

Life in a Gilded Cage

Chapter 9

Loki spent the rest of the day in the public library, an interesting Midgardian building full of so much information in paper and digital formats. It was wondrous to him to have easy access to so much free data in one go, he couldn't spend months in this one room perfectly content. Unlike on Asgard, no one here looked at him strangely for reading, nor did they tease him about his studies. It was quite a refreshing change. Loki wondered if Thor had known about these wondrous buildings when he had sent his brother here. Midgard could turn out to be a very interesting banishment.

Searching weather patterns and formations he had four possible sites for the other two sisters of Thor. One was Greece, two were in the USA and the last was in England. They all had very high and unusual amounts of rain and storm activity. All four of which were strong contenders, he would have to try and narrow them down as fast as he could. The more time he wasted trying to locate the women, the more chance that he would be discovered or captured.

The librarian looked over his shoulder as she tidied away some volumes he no longer required. "Are you researching freak weather patterns?" she asked.

Loki looked up at the pretty young thing, "Unusual storm patterning, or something of the such yes."

She laughed, "And you put England on that list?"

Loki looked confused, a charming expression on his sweet face, "Should I have not?"

"There's nothing unusual about the weather there, they have maybe 300 days of rain out of the whole year. So maybe 65 days left which are 40% snow, 20% cloud, and if you are really really lucky you get 11 days of sunshine a year. I should know I was born there!" she answered.

"Really?" Loki asked, this was very interesting indeed, what could mess with a countries weather so very badly? "Thank you for your advise my dear." he said with a charming smile.

She laughed, "No problem, wouldn't want you wasting your time now." She bustled off to help someone else.

So England always had strange weather, and Greece had storms and floods in the dry season. Then these were the two places he would visit and investigate first. He wasn't yet sure of what he was going to do with the children once he found them, or if he was going to leave them where they were until he was ready to act. He would have to plan carefully his next actions.

Realising that night was falling fast outside, Loki took his leave of the library and headed onto the street. People were few and far between at this time of day. He walked down the near empty street looking in the shop windows at the fashions. Making sure his attire was still correct and proper. He would hate to betray himself by his clothing. He could never admit it, but he was very vain towards his state of dress. He always had to have the best of everything. A God must be draped in finery as he met this people.

Then again was he really a God anymore? Homeless, helpless, and alone in this distant planet so far from those he knew. The depression and pain hit Loki again like a wave and he felt like draining another bar. The only thing stopping him was the thought of turning up to face the Avengers tomorrow with a hangover.

The day would be hard enough already! He'd be lucky if Fury didn't throw him in another cell. He knew that he wouldn't survive a secondary imprisonment. He'd had too many dark days in that place already. Hid brother had saved him just in time, just two more days and the poison he had been magically developing would have been ready for him to end his own existence. His brother who knew so very much had known about that as well! How? Well that Loki didn't not know, he had done it in secret late at night when he ahd thought that no one had been looking. Clearly he ahd been wrong, his skills rusted by the long confinement.

Loki passed a fine Italian restaurant, a wave of the scent of pasta and cheese sauce came from the doorway. He suddenly realised that he was very hungry. He tried to think when had been the last time that he had eaten, he couldn't remember. Except for those strange bars yesterday, he'd been turning his food away untouched from his cage for so very long now. No wonder his brother had been so concerned.

He entered the restaurant and allowed himself to be seated at a small out of the way table, he didn't want to be observed this evening. The server brought him a rich red wine to taste, which was more then acceptable. When he was asked for his order though, he didn't know what to say. The menu was full of items he had no idea what were. "Perhaps you could bring me what you think I would like?" he said with a little magically push to make sure he was obeyed.

Two glasses of the fine wine later, he was presented with a bowl of creamy pasta with mushrooms, garlic bread, fresh dough balls with a selection of dips, and a fresh salad with grated parmesan. He looked it all over rather dubiously as it looked nothing like the lavish foods of his home. Tentatively Loki took a piece of the pasta and chewed it delicately, it was quite enjoyable. Flavoursome without being too highly spiced, unlike a lot of the foods he was used to.

Taking a piece of the bread, he sampled the dips until he found a butter and herb mix he found most pleasing. It was a most enjoyable and private feast, he ahd to with strain himself from rushing the meal he was so hungry. So that he could savour these delights properly.

Several bottles of the wine, and more plates of food then he cared to mention later, a dark shadow crossed his vision. An image he already knew far too well. He looked up, "My dear Captain, would you join me?" he asked, realising that the wine was starting to get to him.

Nervously Steve sat and allowed Loki to pour him a glass of wine. He sipped slowly, trying to take in what he was seeing. "So the God of mischief has a passion for pasta?"

Loki smiled, "It has certainly been a pleasurable experience exploring the foods of this realm."

Steve leaned in closer under the pretence of stealing a dough ball. "Fury knows you are on Earth, he has half of SHIELD out looking for you." he said quietly.

Loki sobered instantly, "I thank you for the warning, perhaps I should make myself scarce?"

"I still think we can make this work!" he insisted.

Loki felt around them with his magic and cursed himself. "I allowed my guards to slip, I shall not do so again. They are here!"

"We can walk out of here right now, you and I!" Steve said.

Loki glared at him, with a sudden realisation. "You lied to me? This was all a trap to get me back in that cage! You tricked the God of Lies!" he exclaimed standing in a hurry. He was shocked and disgusted with himself for falling for it. "I should have known that goody goody act was just a game to toy with me, there is no redemption for a lost soul like me! All there is for me is a glorious death in battle, and the hope that I will end up somewhere better in death then where I am now!"

Steve rose too, "Its not like that, SHEILD still uses the facial recognition soft wear. It located you the second you arrived. I want to help you, you are better then this!"

"I do not believe you!" Loki said making for the exit. People shrieking as his clothing turned into his Asgardian armour. The staff elongating in his hands ready for battle, the other hand reaching down to his belt to check his daggers were all in order. An arrow flew through the air towards Loki, who plucked it out of the air and threw it away before it exploded. He wouldn't be caught like that again! "The Hawk!" he growled, storming towards the door.

"Loki, don't do this, you know you are better then this. No one has to die today and certainly not you!" Steve warned, realising just how dark the pits of the God's soul were.

"They will never leave me in peace!" he snapped, "Not until they or I am dead. There is no other way!" He slammed out of the door to be met by a dozen SHIELD agents with guns and Hawkeye right at the front holding an arrow right at the God's chest. "Do your worst, I promise you all it will be the last thing that you do!" he snapped.

Steve dived in front of Loki before the Hawk could release the bolt. "This man is under my protection, he is not to be harmed. I state on my life that he will be no trouble to any of us!"

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow, " I have my orders, Loki of Asgard is to be executed before he can do any more harm to anyone."

"I won't allow it!" Steve said firmly.

Loki was a little surprised when Steve defended him, so much so that his silver tongue was silence and he just stood there watching the situation unfolding. The depression was on him fully now, almost bowing the shoulders of the great man, under the weight of his crimes and his responsibilities. Hundreds of years of torture in that room and it was still not yet over. His crimes would never be expunged, he thought of the Black Widows words, he certainly had red in his ledger and he didn't think that it would ever be wiped out.

"You can't stop me, I have my orders." the Hawk replied.

"Take us back to head quarters to talk to Nick Fury about this." Captain ordered, "Loki is to not be harmed until we sort this out!"

Hawk touched his ear piece and relayed what was said to Fury, "He says yes, but if anything happened you are responsible."

Steven sagged in relaxation that he had done it, so glad that he ahd a chance to get things fixed. He turned to Loki, "I WILL fix this, I promise you. You will not be locked up for long."

"I will not stay in a cage!" Loki insisted, "Not again!"

"I promise you that I won't let you down, but I have to ask you for that weapon. I'm really sorry, this wasn't how I wanted this to play out." Steve said.

Reluctantly Loki handed over the staff. "One day, I will give you a single day and then if I am still locked away I will kill everyone between me and my way out of there." he promised.

"One day, or I will let you out myself." Steve promised as he took the staff.

Hawkeye threw Loki into the black car, "Give me a reason and I swear orders or not that you are dead!"

"Give me one birdman and I will smear you all over the pavement!" Loki snapped as the door was slammed on him.


	10. Chapter 10

Life in a Gilded Cage

Chapter 10

Loki was locked in a huge metal and glass cage with nothing but a bed, a toilet and a handful of magazines. His soul cried out in pain as the door was locked from the outside. He sat on the bed, and tried to find an inner calm to centre himself so that he could survive this torment.

"Keep strong, only one day. I promise you, one way or another it will only be one day!" Steve Rogers had said as he left Loki alone there.

Loki sighed, a single day. It seemed such a short time, but he knew it would feel like forever. It always did, he wondered how hard it would be to locate what he needed for that poison here on Midgard, just in case he didn't manage to escape.

Exhausted after a few hours of pacing the small cell, he lay on the bed and tried to will himself asleep. In the end even the horrors of his situation, and the fear in his heart couldn't stop his eyes from fluttering shut. For a while the inky blackness took him, and he was at peace.

It didn't last, a handful of hours later the nightmares started and he was mentally back in that cage in Asgard. Loki shot upright with a scream dying on his lips, he sat there drowning in sweat shaking, terrified as he tried to remember where he was. As his vision cleared, and he saw the cage around him, Loki sobbed quietly to himself. This body wracked with the misery he was feeling in his heart.

Stark had come to watch him, unable to trust Loki from finding a way to escape the cell. Steve had clearly been taken in by his lies, there was no way in hell that Loki could be sorry for what he had done. However what he ahd found in the cell was not what he had expected. Watching the God thrash around lost in nightmares, screaming and sobbing like a child. If this was a show, then it was an excellent one.

He wondered if Loki really had the skill to fake this much real, hard emotion. And if he really did, then why had he not tried this card last time? It would have worked far better then the faked capture had. Despite himself, Tony had to consider the fact that this was on the level. In his ear piece he could still hear Steven and Fury arguing over Loki's fate, they have been at it for hours now. He'd tuned out most of the chatter, but still now and then he picked out the odd word like post traumatic stress state, charity and offering a fresh start. Steven had even at once point threatened to hand in his suit and walk away. Tony respected the Cap a great deal, but he hadn't wanted to believe his all so easy good natured forgiveness of their enemy.

Stark stepped closer to the cage, to take it all in. Loki's face turned towards him, a flood of falling tears and pain expressed in his eyes. It chilled him tot he bone to see the sight. To realise that Steve wasn't lying nor fooled. "I can't believe it," he muttered, taking a seat in front of the cell. "What could make you of all people feel remorse for what you did?"

Loki turned away to wipe his eyes and regain a little of his composure. When he turned back to face the human, he tried to put on some of his usual bluster. "Nothing of your pitiful world!"

"Cut the crap, if you want a hope in hell of getting out of that cage! Its time to break the habit of a lifetime and tell the truth." Stark snapped.

Loki's eyes cast down to the floor, not being able to meet the glaze of the stranger while he said what he had to say. "A cage, not like this one, but then again completely the same. The All father banished me to spend eternity in a cell, completely alone. It was a Gilded Cage, don't get me wrong, worthy of a Prince of Asgard. Full of comfortable furnishings and books, but a cage still none the less. It had no windows, I couldn't see any daylight. I was allowed to speak to no one, see no one. Alone with nothing but the thoughts of what I had done."

Yes, it was a harsh punishment, but really locking Loki in a room and leaving him was what had worked? Tony knew a little about being captured, and caged so there was just one question he needed to ask. "How long?"

Loki shook his head, "I do not know, I lost count after the first 300 hundred."

"A year, you were there only a year?" Stark asked.

Loki's eyes flashed green, "You foolish mortal, do you think that we would count such pitifully short measures of time as days? My race lives for millennia! I meant 300 years you dull creature!" The anger on the God was clear as he squared up to the other side of the cage, "Can you even imagine going without seeing the outside world or just one of your Midgardian days? Without speaking to a living soul? I doubt it! You are too vain, too pretty, people constantly flock around you clambering for attention!"

Starks face went ashen as he realised some of what the God must have been through. "Actually, a few years ago I was captured, locked away in a cave and forced to try and make weapons for someone. I ended up making the suit to survive, and I escaped just. Something like that changes the way you look at things forever."

"Yes it does, all that time trying to find a way out and eventually realising that this is only one escape for you. An eternal escape." Loki muttered.

Stark didn't miss the hint dropped that the man had been ready to die, "Not even Thor?" he asked.

"No, not even my brother was allowed to see me, I was branded too unstable for any contact. I was told I had to 'level out' from the continued contact of the staff."

Tony had seen what it had done to Barton, Banner and even himself. It was a totally evil device, it messed with your head. "After a while you can't see wrong from right, it makes you aggressive." He murmured.

"You just had the short version, a few hours near it. I had far longer, too long. Every time I used its power, it wormed a little further into my mind," Loki said, "I was foolish, I expected my higher intelligence to protect me. If anything it helped it to work faster against me."

He paced the cell from side to side as he spoke, too restless to keep still. "Where I went when I fell through the realms was a dark and evil place. I'd have agreed to anything to escape from it. When he came to me, and whispered words of war and vengeance, it was so sweet to my ears. I knew the All father would find me if I made an impression on one of his lesser words. That Thor wouldn't stand by and let his Earth and his woman be harmed. So it seemed a simple bargain, to take the staff and agree to start a war. Then you Avengers would stop it, and you would defeat their army. And I would be free to so home by supper, simple, well thought out. I never expected to keep the bargain that I made, I just wanted to go home.

Thor was right, I lost my mind that day I found out my true parentage, and I just wanted to make everyone else feel how they had hurt me. SO they could see what it was like. That thing got inside of me and found every dark thought, every jealous moment, every time that my Father had chosen Thor over me and played with it until I could see nothing but hatred and vengeance. I couldn't lose the Earth now, I had to WIN IT, RULE IT, and HAVE IT for my own." Loki stopped in front of Stark and looked him honestly in the eyes, "If it means anything at all man of iron, then I am sorry for all of my actions. And I am sorry for what I did to all of you."

"I don't know what to say to that," Tony admitted, "I'm sorry for your pain."

Loki smiled, "You know I think that's the most honest I have ever been in my whole life to anyone."

"Perhaps it's something you should keep up with." Stark joked.

Loki face changed, it looked a lot like relief and then his eyes glanced away." Something has happened, something bad."

"How do you know?" Stark demanded, "What have you done?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "Lord of Chaos, you think I can't feel dark chaos energy around me!" He closed his eyes in enjoyment, "It gives me strength, I can't help it. It's in my nature."

Around them alarms went off going crazy. Tony touched his ear piece as Fury relied what had happened. He turned to Loki, "That ice bitch, she just frosted 9 of our own, including Widow. If you are serious about helping us, and I'm not totally convinced that you are, what do we do?"

Loki's eyes never opened, the chaos energy bringing him too much pleasure. "Defrost them of course, and you better do it fast before the body goes into shock and withers away." He said dreamily.

"Can you focus for a minute here?" Tony demanded, wanting to open the door and slap him.

With a great effort Loki pulled himself back and opened his eyes. They were sparkling like emeralds, with a deep inner fire. The last time Tony had seen him like this was on the top of Stark Tower. The God blinked a few times, and the man came back into focus. "I am sorry, it's my nature, I can't ignore it and it has been so long since I experienced a chaos event."

"I'm not interested in your sordid sex life! Can you help them or not?" Stark demanded.

"Let me out of here, and I will use my magic to save them. I will trot back into my little cell afterwards, my word, for as much as it means." He offered.

Tony didn't like it, but what choice did he have. He unlocked the cage and watched as Loki stepped out. "Don't try anything, or I swear!"

"I know, I know, you have a Hulk, been there done that!" Loki muttered.

Stark lead him to the medical bay, where nine people stood entombed in ice. Fury turned as they enter, "What is he doing here?"

Hawkeye strung an arrow, and got ready.

"Relax birdman, I'm here to save your mewling girlfriend!" Loki snapped pushing past them to get to the frozen woman. He run his hands over the block of ice. "Funny I could quite learn to enjoy this one being so silent."

"Loki!" Stark warned.

"I'm getting to it!" Loki snapped, his hand glowed with that blue energy and the ice started to melt slowly. The effort was clear on his face as the sweat poured off of him. He stopped to catch his breath, "May I have my staff please."

"NO!" Hawkeye snapped, keeping the arrow trained directly at the nape of the God's neck.

Tony rolled his eyes, strode out of the door to the armoury, punched in the code, withdrew the staff and brought it to Loki. Want something done right, do it yourself!

"Oh your head be it, you and Steve!" Fury snapped.

"Yeah I got that, you want her saved or not?" Stark asked holding the weapon out to the God. "Don't make me look stupid!"

"Why would I need to do that, when you do it so beautifully yourself." Loki asked, taking the weapon. It felt so good to hold it again, it was part of him like Thor's hammer was part of Thor. Something he'd been forced to leave behind when he had fallen through time. Perhaps with his full powers and his own staff he'd never have been forced to make the foolhardy deal with the devil. "Step back!" he warned.

The all obeyed, as Loki strode into the middle of the group of ice pops, and slammed his staff into the ground. He glowed with power as they working in tandem drawing power, and directing it towards those who needed to live. The ice turned into a flood of water, flowing from their entombed bodies. Loki's spare hand on Natasha's arm, his gaze peering into her very soul, calling her back to him. Moments later nine people were moving around, coughing and splutter, and Tasha looked right into the eyes of who had saved her. She pulled away in disgust, "Don't touch me you vile creature!"

"I saved your life, I could just as easily return you to ice!" Loki warned, leaning on his staff for support, exhausted form the effort.

She looked him up and down, taking in the sweating God, the grey tinge to his skin, and the fact he looked like he was about to keel over. "Really looks like you could take me! Let's go a few rounds!" she baited.

Hawkeye pulled her back, his bow having been returned to his case. "Tash enough, he saved your life."

Fury and Tony looked on in amazement as they realised what he'd done. Steven with a big beaming smile on his face clapped Loki on the shoulder. "Well done, I knew you had it in you!"

"Indeed," Loki sighed, 2I'd like to return to my cell now." He looked grey and ill, if someone took his staff away he wouldn't be standing any longer.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"I need to rest!" Loki said, trying to keep himself together in front of his frienemies, but despite himself his legs buckled under him.

Steve locked his arms around the taller man's waist before he suffered any embarrassment or fell. Taking the staff off of him and giving it to the Hawk to deal with. Tony came over and took the God's other side, "Come on big guy, let's put you to bed."

"I am a God, I need no help from you lesser beings!" Loki snapped.

"Yeah, I'm sure hot stuff." Tony remarked as they walked him back down towards the cell. Loki's head lolling on his shoulder almost sleep already. They set him on the bed carefully, "Is there anything we can do?" he asked.

"Your mortal medicines will do me no good, do not interrupt the magical sleep." Loki whispered as his eyes closed, "It might kill you."

Tony and Steve looked at each other, "So believe me now?" he asked.

"We need to get him out of here." Tony remarked.

"I agree, but Fury doesn't!" Steve said.

Hawkeye was a step behind them watching the scene play out. "Perhaps we can change that."

You?" Steve asked in surprise, "I thought you would never see the good in him."

"I don't, but he saved Tasha, I owe him a debt." Hawk answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Life in a Gilded Cage

Chapter 11

Authors note: Thank you to Gabriella for the first spoken line of this chapter, it was such a great piece. I'm quite greatful you let me have it. Sorry you guys had to wait so long for an update, have to work six days next week but after that I hope to be back to regular updates.

Stark came to check on Loki, they had managed to get Fury to release the demi-god into their care and had taken him somewhere he wouldn't have to think about cages any more. He still wasn't 100% convinced about Loki's intentions, but he certainly didn't want to see him suffer anymore then he already had done at the hands of SHIELD and the All father.

Tony knocked on the door of Loki's room a few times, but no answer. Opening it carefully not wanting to risk the wrath of the God of Mischief, he stuck his head around. "Hello, sleeping beauty, are you awake or still waiting for a prince to come?" If anything was going to get an answer that would, still nothing. Tony came into the room and settled down in a chair to watch over him, until he felt better.

When Loki finally awoke, it was to a very different surrounding to where he had fallen asleep. He was in a huge bed, covered in silk sheets and soft woollen blankets. The room was a reasonable side, with a window dominating one whole wall giving him a perfect view across the New York sky line and the park. A computer table, and a case full of books set up across from him as well as a storage unit for clothing, next to two doors. All in all it was a very comfortable cage, laid out with a simpleness which made it almost seem homely. His head pounded as Loki tried to move to sit up, he still felt very weak. His vision swayed a little and he tasted sour in his mouth, like he was about to throw up.

"Easy there, take it slowly." Tony said softly rising from the chair when he realised his charge was alive. Holding a glass of water to Loki's lips so that he could drink.

"Thank you." he said after a few sips, taking the glass himself. "What happened?"

Tony sat on the edge of the bed, "Steve, Hawk and I, we talked to Fury and helped him to see that you were an asset to the team instead of a threat. He also was made to realise that only you are strong enough or skilled enough to defeat this ice bitch. After that he discharged you into our care, and we brought you to Stark Tower."

"You took me into your home, the one who had tried to kill you?" the God asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. You betray me and I will bury you in a cell so deep that you will never see the light of day again." Stark snapped.

Loki shivered at the thought of it, "Please don't, I wouldn't survive a third time."

Tony's heart melted, he looked so broken so afraid, he remembered his time in a cage all too well again. "Are you feeling up to some food?" he asked, resting his hand on Loki's shoulder in comfort.

Loki's stomach answered for him, as it growled. He blushed embarrassed, he always tried to keep the perfect manors. "How long did I sleep?" he asked.

"Three days near enough, you had this strange golden glow around you. It was kind of awesome." Tony commented, "Come down when you are ready, Jarvis will tell you where to go."

"Thank you." Loki said with warmth in his tone, as Tony nodded and left him to dress. Loki climbed out of bed trying to allow his vision to stabilise. He realised someone had purchased and dressed him in green sleep sleeping garments half wondering who had actually dressed him. They looked very smart, he was impressed at the cut and choice.

Opening the storage door, he found his own clothing, hanging up all clean and pressed. As well as a selection of other garments in his style and colours. They really had thought of everything. It was a strange feeling to be looked after, and for it to not be his brother. He wasn't sure how to react to it, or what to say. Trying the other door, he found a bathing chamber, and drew himself a bath with some scented oils he found nearby.

He sunk into the perfumed water with a sigh of pure pleasure. For a little while at least, he was totally free and that felt amazing. He lingered in the warm water, falling back into a relaxed doze as it calmed him even further. It was safe here, protected almost, he could try and forget about his father and his enemies. Although with 300 plus years passing and they hadn't come for him yet, perhaps they wouldn't.

Eventually he dragged himself out of the bath, dried and dressed in his midgardian outfit that he enjoyed so much. It wasn't that he didn't like his newly provided clothing, but he needed a sense of self. Something to feel a little like the old Loki again, the Loki that had once been a Princes of Asgard. Not the worthless being that he was now. The creature that wasn't worth saving wasn't worth caring about.

Loki stepped out of the room, and followed the smell of frying bacon to the kitchen area. He nervously stood by the doorway watching Tony humming away to ACDC as he cooked. Steve laying plates of fruit and cereals on the table. It looked so simple, so domestic, so like a family that he couldn't interrupt it. He started to step backwards into the shadows, to leave them in peace.

"Suddenly not hungry Loki?" Steve asked without even looking up.

With a sigh the Princes entered the room and sat at the table. "There was once a time that no one would know I was there."

"That's before you had Jarvis watching you every movement in the house." Tony commented placing plates of bacon sandwiches in from of each of them as he sat down. "Fury's orders and the only way we are allowed to have you outside the complex."

"I shall make sure I stay within the house." Loki said miserably.

"It is not all that bad, and you will be glad to know that all nine souls you saved are doing fine. Plus we can always take you anywhere you want to go." Steve commented, tucking into his breakfast.

"Yes, and Fury has agreed to you coming on the mission to go after the ice bitch." Tony commented grabbing handfuls of dried fruit.

Loki picked at the food on his plate, "I thank you both for removing me from the cell. I am most greatful for the trust you have shown me."

"It was the Hawk that eventually convinced him." Tony commented.

Loki's look of shock was unmistakable.

Steve nodded, "He stood there and faced Fury down, side by side with us. Telling him what a foolish mistake it would be if you were not offered another chance. Telling him how the staff affected people in strange ways, and if he gave him another chance then you deserved the same in return."

"I thank you both, and him as well." Loki muttered into his meal, not quite sure how to answer them.

"Now eat up, build your strength because we leave in an hour." Steve said kindly, "We wouldn't want you collapsing again, would we?"

Loki nibbled at the offerings, trying not to blush as he did so. This Midgardian food was quite acceptable, far more refreshing then the rich foods of his home. He had almost lived as a vegetarian there, tired of the constant feasting. He ate quickly, and silently, before realising they were both staring. He wiped his hands on a napkin quickly looking between then to see what he had done. "Did I forget my manors?" he asked, "If so I am truly sorry."

"It is just a little strange, taking tea with well you." Stark commented, starting to pick up the dirty plates to stack away.

"The monster, I understand that. If I could leave you, then I would and avoid this awkward state of affairs." Loki commented.

"This is not what he means Loki." Steve promised, "Remember what I said before, small steps just like your brother wanted."

"I will try to remember." Loki commented.

Jarvis chimed out, "SHIELD has sent a car, and it will be here in a few moments."

"Time to suit up." Tony muttered.

Minutes later the three of them were in a car heading to the warehouse that the ice monster was working out of. The Avengers were all outside waiting, with the new women including the Asgardian. Loki found his eyes roaming over to that girl with the white streak in her hair. She fascinated him in ways that he couldn't understand. The sight of her in that skin tight suit had its advantages as well, he certainly wouldn't say that the view was displeasing.

Tony snapped his fingers in front of the God's face a few times, "Come on Romeo, you have a job to do."

Reluctantly with one last lingering glance, Loki followed.

"Sure you don't want to know more about Rogue? "Steve asked as they walked towards the warehouse.

"I have work to do, Stark says so." He said unwavering.

Tony and Steve exchanged a knowing glance and a smile behind his back and then that was it, they were inside the building and it was time to fight. Tony snapped his helmet shut, as Steve readied his shield for action. As Loki pulled a dagger from his belt.

Inside the once abandioned building, had been turned to a busy usage. Walls of ice had created staircases and other levels. A complex system of rooms and passageways made out of nothing but frozen water. Icicles hung from every surface, ice flowers carved out of the walls. If it was anywhere else you would think it a palace of pure beauty and wonder.

"I've never seen anything like it." Steve commented.

"Could be quite a party in here," Tony commented, "At least there's always plenty of ice."

Loki was remarkably quiet at this point taking in the surroundings. There was only one place he had ever seen that looked like this. Only one kind of creature that could have created it. "Get behind me." He said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

There was a rumbling in the floors above, something was coming. Something big and troublesome and it made even his Yoganhiem blood grow cold in his veins. He drew his staff to its full extent, a wry grin in his face. "Get ready and get behind me!" Loki said once more. The chaos energy building in his blood, his eyes turning that full piercing green again.

"You really do get off on this don't you?" Tony asked, "You sick puppy!" He could see the broken husk of the God coming back to life in front of him. He stood straighter, had more confidence, looked radiant, and powerful and well alive. Now he could see the person who had nearly destroyed the world.

Loki laughed readying himself for the coming battle. "You will never understand me mortal, so do not even try. I am beyond your limited level of reasoning, you dull creature."

Steve slapped him on the shoulder, "Boasting remember, no boasting we talked about this."

"Oh be silent both of you, I do not have time to be babysitting your puny human forms. Just do not be foolish enough to allow them to touch your bare skin if you value your lives." He snarled as the first of the frost giants attacked them. Loki smashed his staff through the side of its head, and it vanished.

Tony launched himself into the air as a wave of the creatures hit, blasting them as they appeared. Steve likewise started slashing at them with his shield, everyone he touched with a direct hit vanished completely. "What is going on here, Loki?" he asked.

"They are constructions nothing more, keep fighting they will destroy you just as easily as if they really were real." Loki cloned himself a dozen times over, leaving the clones to fight in his stead as he went in search of the magic behind the mystery.

He weaved his way through the battle ground as the others fought around him. Trying to catch a sight of who was behind this. And then in the back ground he saw a shadow moving, a female form. The ice queen of which Tony had spoken of? Loki shadowed around the corner, she was good very good, almost as good as he. She wasn't as experienced though and that was what mattered in the end. He snuck closer to the slight trace of magic and grabbed her arm.

Pulling the girl into plain sight, her mind distracted her frost giants disappeared. As they did so, he also banished his clones. Her skin was the palest of blues, against her glowing red eyes. Loki's arm grew blue where it touched her, the colour climbing up his arm to make his whole body turn to match her. His arm tingled at her touch, a bond between them instantly. He knew her, he was her, his mind was muddled as he stared into her eyes for long minutes. Her own form equally as wrapt into his as he was her.

She moved to strike him, and Loki countered it easily. Holding her firmly as he tried to figure out what was happening to them both. In his heart he knew it couldn't be possible surely? But he didn't care, it was true, she was there in front of him, the one thing he had always dreamed of his whole life. A connection, a tie to this world, something to live for.

"Move it rock of ages." Tony warned, breaking the spell.

Loki drew her behind his body, protectively, "I won't let you harm her."

Steve drew level to them, "Loki you had better start explaining yourself."

Loki looked at the girl and back at them, "I don't quite understand this myself, but she is my sister. The same frost giant blood which runs in her veins also runs in mine."

"Sister?" Steve exclaimed.

"I didn't know, I thought all my family dead, I thought I was left alone." He looked at the girl in sheer shocked wonder.

"She's killed hundreds." Stark pointed out.

"So have I, but you still gave me a chance. Please give her the same, she's the only real family I have left!" Loki begged.

"Will you come in willingly?" Steve asked.

She nodded without every speaking, still looking at her brother for guidance. What they had just shared frightened her.

"I will stand guard over her day and night, my word." Loki said.

"Then we take her back with us." Steve agreed.

Tony rolled his eyes, "I'm so going to regret this I can feel it."


	12. Chapter 12

Life in a Gilded Cage

Chapter 12

Thor's sister slept fitfully in the healing rooms as he watched over her intently. She hadn't received much of a blow, hardly enough to knock her out at all. His mother thought it was a mixture of the traveling from midgard and the shock of her transition to Asgard that was keeping her in the Odin sleep. It was a lot for anyone to take in, that their whole life had been a lie.

Thor had already watched his brother go through this and completely fall apart. Loosing the boy he loved with all his heart slowly, without being able to help him or stop what was happening. He couldn't do the same thing again now, he might have only just discovered his new sister, but he would do anything to help her.

Days passed far too slowly for his liking as he sat watching over her. His mother floated past now and then to check on the progress of the healing and to leave some food for Thor. Between Odin's sickness and the new girl's near death state, their new king wasn't doing oh so well.

The reports from the soldiers about the search for the tesseract lay unread on the table infront of him. The food plates and mugs of mead almost untouched. He dozed in the chair, exhaustion kicking his behind and finally forcing his eyes to close. A few hours of disterbed sleep, fretting over a million things in his dreams.

He had always wanted to be King, but now he actually was, all he wanted was for his father to get better so he could return to rule. Or for his brother to be there to guide him. He couldn't do this alone, he just didn't know anymore.

The young girl awoke slowly, her head pounding. She struggled upright and looked around the room she was standing in. The window opened to a beautiful view of the ageless, timeless golden city. "Oh my dear Odin." She cursed, getting weakly out of bed and staring outside.

Rose pinched herself nothing, no waking up or reaction. A knife on the table, she picked it up and sliced her palm with it. Watching her ruby blood dripping down the blade and her arm. Damn that hurt!

The knife burned as it sliced through her skin, no dream could be so real. Pain in your imagination was never the same as pain in the real world. This place, this new realm however crazy it seemed was real.

All of this was real, Asgard, Thor everything. She swung around and looked at the sleeping form of the sexy thunder god. He was real too and he was sexy as hell. She wouldn't mind getting into his leather pants!

Talking of which she wondered where her pants were, realising that she was dressed only in a slip of a night something she wished to wander around the city in, or infront of that sexy man beast snoozing there.

Crossing quietly to the dresser she discovered leather trousers, leather bodices and under garments. She dressed quickly before he awoke. She was just lacing some thigh high leather boots she had found as the man woke up. She watched as he groaned and felt around for one of the mugs of mead, drowned himself in it moments later. As he placed the cup down again, she coughed. "Hi" she said nervously.

"Lady of Midgard, you are well again!" He beamed embracing her tightly.

The air being crushed from her lungs she struggled weakly. "I won't be well for long if ya keep that up. Oxygen is kinda important to mortals." She grouched.

Thor pulled back blushing, "I am sorry dear sister, I know this is a lot to take in. I am just so pleased to see you looking better once again."

"I am your sister?" She asked shocked.

"Yes my lady, you are Odin's daughter born to a mortal mother." Thor explained.

"Oh great I am a freak demigod weirdo along with a super powered freak." She mumbled.

"No dear sister, you are a daughter of Asgard and you have finally come home to us. The whole kingdom wants to welcome you!" He promised.

Rose looked out the window, "I have dreamed of this place for so long. The way the light gleams on the golden towers. Finally finding somewhere I could belong. But this?! All of this it just sounds so crazy. I want it to be real so very badly, I'm scared I will wake up alone in my room again. And all of this will just be a dream." She looked at the softly bound hand she had harmed earlier.

"This is not a dream, you are home now dear one and this is where you will stay from now on if you so wish it!" He promised.

"Really? You want me to stay here? To be in this place and be a godess?" She asked.

"My beloved sister, it is your destiny to be here. How could I ever want anything else then that?" He asked, tears starting to fall. He pulled her closer, rocking her gently as she cried.

"No one has ever wanted me before, no place has ever felt like home. I have always been alone, unwanted my whole life." She sobbed.

"Well not anymore and never again will a princess of Asgard ever feel unwanted." He vowed, "Now how about I give you a tour of the city? Then we will hold a feast in the honour of our returning family. What is your name child?"

"I'm Rose, Rose Applethorn." She answered shyly, "I'd really like that my lord."

"Please sister, no ceremony between is, I am just Thor your brother." He smiled.

She beamed back at him, "Thank you my dearest brother." The world felt strange on her lips, but oh so very good at the same time. To finally have a family and a place in the world. It was an amazing feeling, one she had waited her whole life for! Dream or not be damned, if this wasn't real then she never wanted to wake up. Finally her life was perfect as her brother led her away to explore her new home.


	13. Chapter 13

Life in a Gilded Cage

Chapter 13

Loki sat outside the plastic bubble cage SHIELD had set back up to hold his sister. He'd been there for days now, neither sleeping nor eatting. Watching Fury and Barton trying to get information out of her, she never responded, never said a single world. Now and then her eyes would cast his way pleadingly, and then she would go back to staring into space like she was in shock or something of the sort.

Loki just didn't know what to do for her or how to fix this! There wasn't a magic he could think of that would help her here and he wasn't so good at the mortal way of fixing people. He didn't know much about talking not in that sense of the word. If you wanted him to silver tongue his way into a fortress or escape a guard then fine, but otherwise. Well Loki he had no friends and barely any family to speak of. Only Thor and that was a love/hate relationship on the side of the God of Lies.

There wasn't a soul in the universe that he was close to and that was a very lonely place to be. He had had no choice but to grow used to his position and status. Now though this child of the ice plains if only he could help her, he would have real family again. Someone to love and to love him return so he couldn't give up on that not ever.

Loki lent back on the wide bench, his eyes closing in tiredness, even a God needed to sleep now and then. He was still so damn weak, and hated himself for that. Showing a failing of his infront of his enemy was not something he enjoyed.

Although it was hard to think of these men as enemies now. The birdman, spangles and iron ego had all helped him so very much. Broke him out of that nasty dark cell, given him a place to stay, clothing to wear. Broke their fast with him, taken to defending him to Fury. Could it be he was actually gaining friends?

No that was a stupid thought!

Who could ever want to be friends with the broken monster that he was?! He wanted it too badly for it to ever be real. All he had ever wanted was to be accepted and loved by someone, anyone really. He wanted his father to love him, to accept that he wasn't a warrier, but a great mage instead. He sighed, dream like that would never come true, so why even try hoping anymore?

As Loki drifted in and out of awareness he felt strong hands on his shoulders. He started at the touch nearly openning his eyes, but the fingers probed gently, rubbing and easing the tension in the aching muscles. It must be a dream Loki pondered. No one would treat him in such a friendly mannor. Not here, hell not anywhere. Still it was an extremely pleasent fantasy, not at all like his usual nightmare filled slumber. With a contented sigh the God relaxed into the administrations. Letting the stress slip away as those strong hands worked their own form of magic.

A noise started Loki back to awareness, someone had slammed a door in the distance. He blinked sleepily,no change on Mercy she was still pretty catatonic. He closed his eyes again and realise that the touch restarted on his shoulders snapping him back aware. He saw Steve Rogers sat next to him, "What do you want?" He demanded coldly.

"I brought you some coffee, but its a bit cool now. You seemed so stressed, I was just trying to make you feel better." Steve shrugged, "That's what friends do for each other."

"Since when were we friends? The God of Lies has no friends!" Loki flumed.

"And isn't that a damn lonely place to be in?" The Captain asked gently, "I've heard your nightmares, on earth we call it shellshock. From seeing too much in battle and not being able to cope with what you have done. Been there myself, still trying to dig myself out of it. I bet you have never had a single friend your whole life. Let me be one to you now, please. You need to start trusting someone some day, so why not me? Why not take that first step right now?"

The God hestitated, "Why would you want to befriend the likes of me? I tried to destroy your miserable world, to kill you more then once. I could kill you right now in a second if I wanted to. All of you stupid self important Midgardians! Your SHIELD doesn't protect you from a God's wrath!"

"That was a very long time ago Loki, for you at least. You paid for your crimes, I accept that. If you had really wanted us dead then or now you would have done it! Yet you stayed your hand, there's a reason for that. You spared that girls life, you saved Rogue, you helped us, you defrosted out friends. I refuse to believe that your soul is completely lost. I think you can be helped, and I want to be the man who assists in your rehabilitation. We aren't so different you and I. We have both done things that we can't forgive ourselves for. Both have no family and few people there for us. I understand you Loki, the others might not but I do. I don't believe you are a bad person." Steve answered.

For once Loki didn't have a smart arse come back to that long speach. He was too touched by someone finally actually givinga damn if he lived or died. He sat back down and accepted the rapidly cooling bitter coffee, sipping it and pulling a face at the taste. "My thanks." He murmered.

Rogers nodded knowing that his words had been heard and accepted. "So a kid sister huh? Did you know you had siblings?"

Loki shook his head. "I thought my family gone when I killed my father to save Odin. It is a little odd to realise I am no longer alone. I won't allow SHIELD to harm her, NOT EVER!"

"Can you help her?" Steve asked.

Loki sighed, "I do not know what to do to help her." He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed.

"Come on let's get out of here." The soldier commented.

"What do you mean little man?" He murmered half heartedly.

"I mean that you need a damn good hot meal inside of you, a long hot bath to relax and a good nights sleep. Then you might be lucid enough to work out what to do next. Come on." Steve commented.

Loki looked at the girl, "But what about Mercy? What if they hurt her?"

"Barton and Stark have both promised to take turns watching over her so you can rest. They won't allow anything to happen to her, trust us Loki. Let someone in for once." He asked.

The God of Lies looked at him for a long moment trying to get a feel for him. There was only honesty in his face. He gave in, "Very well a few hours only." He murmered following

"That's all I ask, a short rest." Steve answered.


End file.
